logohistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lamonttroop
Welcome to LogoLine Hello, We're pleased to welcome you here to LogoLine for the very first time. At LogoLine, you can take a look through all the logos for different companies and you'll get to do lots of stuff here at LogoLine. Thank You! Tariqmudallal (talk) 03:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Fake Logos Please stop uploading fake logos, or you will be blocked. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 02:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) August 2013 This is your only warning; if you upload fake logos again, you may be blocked from editing without further notice. Tariqmudallal (talk) 03:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) File permission problem with File:LogoLine Favicon.png Thanks for uploading File:LogoLine Favicon.png, which you've attributed to aaa. I noticed that while you provided a valid copyright licensing tag, there is no proof that the creator of the file has agreed to release it under the given license. If you are the copyright holder for this media entirely yourself but have previously published it elsewhere (especially online), please either * make a note permitting reuse under the CC-BY-SA or another acceptable free license (see this list) at the site of the original publication; or * Send an email from an address associated with the original publication to community@wikia.com, stating your ownership of the material and your intention to publish it under a free license. You can find a sample permission letter here. If you take this step, add to the file description page to prevent premature deletion. If you did not create it entirely yourself, please ask the person who created the file to take one of the two steps listed above, or if the owner of the file has already given their permission to you via email, please forward that email to community@wikia.com. If you believe the media meets the criteria at LogLine:Non-free content, use a tag such as or one of the other tags listed at LogoLine:File copyright tags#Fair use, and add a rationale justifying the file's use on the article or articles where it is included. See Wikipedia:File copyright tags for the full list of copyright tags that you can use. If you have uploaded other files, consider checking that you have provided evidence that their copyright owners have agreed to license their works under the tags you supplied, too. You can find a list of files you have created in type=upload&user=Lamonttroop}} your upload log. Files lacking evidence of permission may be deleted one week after they have been tagged, as described on criteria for speedy deletion. You may wish to read the LogoLine's image use policy. If you have any questions please ask them at the Media copyright questions page. Thank you. Tariqmudallal (talk) 03:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked indefinitely from editing for uploading fake logos, spamming this site, and copyright violations. Your ability to edit your talk page has also been revoked. If you think there are good reasons why you should be unblocked, you should read the guide to appealing blocks, then contact the Community Central at community@wikia.com. Tariqmudallal (talk) 03:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC)